Tenipuri doods go to LAZAAA QUEST! By both of us
by Purple'n'Feather24
Summary: A fic about our favourite tenipuri children going to Laser Quest. v Purple: Chapter 12 is UP!
1. Where an announcement is made

Tenipuri boys go to LAZERQUEST!!!! (hahaha, LAZERSSSSSSSS!)

By: Purple'n'Feather

A/N: LazerQuest is a place where people play laser tag.

Disclaimer: LQ doesn't belong to us. Neither do the PoT dudes. (If it did, that would be awesome…nyehehehe)

It was a Saturday morning. Fuji Syuusuke, Kikumaru Eiji, and Kawamura Takashi were talking together to a meeting place…

"Wonder where we're gonna do this time?" said Kikumaru, as he read the invitation he had received the day before.

_"You are invited to come to a- oops, I can't tell you this. Just come to our regular meeting place… you know, in front of the bowling place, which I forget its name, on Saturday, August 16th, at 10:30 a.m. Lunch will be served. Be there, or be squared. And trust me, you don't want to be square. __-Inui"_

"Knowing Inui, this could be pretty dangerous," said Kawamura.

"It might be fun…" said Fuji, "wonder what drink Inui will come up with this time…"

Eiji cringed. He always found Inui's drinks to taste… yucky.

"Fuji-senpai! Eiji-senpai! Kawamura-senpai!" called a familiar voice. The trio turned around and saw Momoshiro Takeshi grinning to them while draggin along his companion, Seigaku's freshman samurai, THE amazing, THE talented, THE insert positive adjective hereed/ing , drum roll, please. Echizen Ryoooooooooooooma.

"Stop pulling, Momo-senpai, it hurts…" grumbled Ryoma.

" Hey, lookie! It's OCHIBI!!!" yelled Eiji as he dashed over to glomp the child.

"Ohayou, minna," said two voices from behind.

Eiji stopped in his path towards Echizen, and turned around.

"OISHI!!!" he yelled as he ran over to his egg-resembling doubles partner.

"Hello, Kaidoh," said Taka.

"Nya, let's all go to wherever we're going together!" Eiji suggested cheerfully.

So they all started walking towards their destination. When they got there, they saw Inui Sadaharu, Tezuka Kunimitsu and coach Ryuzaki.

"Come now," Inui said. "Everyone is waiting."

"Everyone?!" questioned the group that had just arrived

"Yes," Tezuka said. "Now, don't let your guard down, and let's go."

So again, the whole group started walking. This time, they ended up in fron of a building.

"LAZER QUEST."

"Ooh!" Kikumaru squealed. "We get to play laser tag!"

"Welcome, everybody," said a female voice.

Everybody looked up. Standing at the entrance were coach Hanamura, coach Sakaki, Banji and Ojii.

"What?" Momo said in shock. "If all the coaches are here, then that means…"

"TOURNAMENT!" yelled Jiroh, Kamio, Sengoku and Marui excitedly, as they bursted from behind the coaches, shoving them out of the way.

* * *

"Hmmm. Laser tag," said Fuji to himself. "This will be fun…"

"Okay, we will start in 5 minutes," instructed Sakaki," but first, we will get you into your teams."

A series of "Awww"s came after he said that.

"Team 1," Hanamura started reading off of her list. "Kaidoh Kaoru of Seishun Gakuen, Momoshiro Takeshi of Seishun Gakuen, Jin Akutsu of Yamabuki, Gakuto Makuhi of Hyotei, Fuji Yuuta of St. Rudolph, Amane Hikaru (or David, as we all know him as) of Rokkaku, Kurobane Harukaze of Rokkaku, Mizuki Hajime of St. Rudolph and Kawamura Takashi of Seishun Gakuen."

"Team 2," Banji said, "Fuji Syuusuke of Seigaku, Saeki Koujirou of Rokkaku, Kisarazu Ryou of Rokkaku, Jiroh Akutagawa of Hyotei, Sengoku Kiyosumi of Yamabuki, Kirihara Akaya of Rikkai, Kisarazu Atsushi of St. Rudolph, Inui Sadaharu of Seigaku and Kamio Akira of Fudomine."

"Team 3," Ryuzaki said, "Yukimura Seiichi of Rikkai, Tanaka Youhei and Tanaka Kouhei of Jyousei Shounan, Echizen Ryoma of Seigaku, Kikumaru Eiji of Seigaku, Ibu Shinji of Fudomine, Ootori Choutarou of Hyotei, Shishido Ryou of Hyotei, and Marui Bunta of Rikkai.

"Team 4," Sakaki said, "Tezuka Kunimitsu of Seigaku, Tachibana Kippei of Fudomine, Sanada Genichirou-"

Right at that moment, everyone in the room began snickering at the funny name. Well, it can be shortened to "Genny", which sounds like Jenny, okay?

Sakaki cleared his throat. "Sanada **GeniCHIROU** of Rikkai, Atobe Keigo of Hyotei, Aoi Kentarou of Rokkaku, Kajimoto Takahisa of Jyousei Shounan, Oshitari Yuushi of Hyotei, Jackal Kuwahara of Rikkai and Oishi Syuichirou of Seigaku."

"These are your teams, now please go to your meeting rooms," instructed Ryuzaki sensei, "Team 1 is Room Green 1, Team 2 is Room Blue 8, Team 3 is Room Red 24 and Team 4 is in Room Yellow of 103. If you hae forgotten your team, please come check them with one of us."

"Man, these teams bite…" said Shishido.

"But… but…" Ootori's eyes began to well up, and he looked up (wait, he's the taller one…) Fine, LOOKED AT Shishido with the puppy face that people use. "What about me…?"

Inui's glasses gleamed, automatically gaining everyone's attention. "There is a penalty if you should choose not to participate…"

He held up a pitcher of… What was it? It was green, and purple, and red, and pink and glowing at the same time.

"This is Inui's t'uber hack site remix juice," said Inui, trying out his new 1337 speak.

A fish moved in the pitcher. Everyone backed away as far as they could, and ran into their assigned rooms for cover.

"…What?" Inui stood there blinking. "I swear, it tastes good this time!"

He took a big gulp and turned blue. He ran to the washroom, leaving a trail of burnt rubber as he went along.


	2. Where people become superheroes

Team 1 

"Hey, Mamushiiii…" said Momo. "Too bad we weren't on separate teams. Oh well, we all know I'm gonna get the highest score!"

"Fshuu… shut up, big-mouth," Kaidoh fshuued. "I'm not going to lose to a big loser like you."

"NANI!?" Momo challenged.

" Shut up, you stupid KIDS!" growled Jin, "Or I'll BEAT YOU FLAT!"

"Hey, isn't that what the banana guy said at the Goodwill Games?" Gakuto commented.

"Haha, Jin's got a role model…" joked Mizuki.

David snorted. "Well, he's round, he can certainly roll."

FWOMP. Bane appeared out of nowhere and kicked David in the head, before assuming Superman pose and flying off back to where he had been standing before.

WHICH just happened to be beside a table. Which just HAPPENED to have a piece of paper on it. Which JUST happened to say "Code Names".

"Hey, lookie, CODENAMES!" Kawamura said enthusiastically. "I know what mine's gonna be!" And beside his name, he wrote down "Burningsushi".

"Haha, Burningsushi? What kind of lame name is that?" Gakuto said as he scribbled down "Moon.Saloote".

"Heh, someone's sp.ed!" Momo shouted, "My turn! My turn!" He wrote in barely legible writing: "Dunk3r!"

Kaidoh hissed, as he shoved him out of the way and wrote "I like cats". But then he thought better of it, crossed it out and wrote down "Snake1".

David snorted. "The code for a name is obviously a code name."

FWOMP. Again, with the superman stuff… wait, Bane's already beside the table… TELEPORTATION!

David wrote down "snort" as Bane came over and wrote down "Fwompsuperman" beside his name.

Mizuki and Yuuta looked at each other.

"Do you have one?" Mizuki looked at Yuuta.

"Yeah…" Yuuta replied. "What's your idea?"

"You first."

"No, on the count of 3?"

"Okay."

"5, 19, 3!"

"Dude, you can't count. Here, I'll do it. 1, 2, 3!"

And at the same time, they both shouted…

"Fuji Syuusuke's Destined Rival!"

And then they stared at each other. And stared. And stared. Until Fuji Syuusuke came over, and joined in, burning everyone's eyes.

"Sorry, Yuuta," chuckled Syuusuke, as he imitated Bane and superman-ed back to his room.

Mizuki recovered from the pain first, and ran over to the paper. By that time, Jin had written his in BIG BLOCK CAPITAL letters LIKE THESE ONES I'M USING HERE, taking up a lot of room.

"MUDAKRUDE" it now read.

"Mudd-a-krudd?" Yuuta read. "What's that?"

Jin growled in his face and yet another staring contest began. This time, Ryoma came over and samurai-served Jin, and poked Yuuta in the stomach.

"Ow! What was that for?" yelled Yuuta, as he rubbed his stomach, "Can't you at least beat me up properly? Like what you did with Jin?"

Everyone looked over at the crumpled figure of Jin, lying on the floor.

"Nah," Ryoma said lazily. "You aren't worth it." And he G.I Joed back to his room. Nope, no superman this time.

Mizuki shrugged, and wrote down his codename in short form… well, as short form as he could.

"FSdstn'drvl".

Yuuta stared at the name. "NooooooooooooooooOOOOOOO!!!!" he yelled, before commencing some really high-pitched crying, which was just breathing in and whining like a girl. Of course, Syuusuke superman-ed his way back, and beat the outta Mizuki for that, and gave Yuuta a new name.

Yuuta happily skipped to the paper, humming that annoying song sung by both the Fuji bros, and wrote down:

"I 3Aniki."

Everyone gaped at Yuuta, but before Yuuta had a chance to realize what he had done, Ryuzaki came in and took the sheet over to the confirmation desk to apply them.

"…NOOOOOOOOOO!!!" Yuuta began crying again.

Team 2

"Neh, Saeki," Fuji said to his childhood buddy, "Is it possible for us to shoot our own team mates and get points?"

Kirihara gulped. He could have sworn at that moment that Fuji had sent him an "if-looks-could-kill-you'd-be-dead"-look.

"I'm not quite sure…" Saeki replied.

"Actually, you can, but it lowers your team score," Inui answered.

Fuji paused to think. "Okay, then."

Kirihara sighed a sigh of relief. That meant that Fuji wasn't going to do any revenge-seeking today.

As if Fuji was a mind-reader, he opened his deep blue eyes and shot Kirihara a look and said, "Only today, my friend, only today…"

Shivers sprinted up and down the 2nd year's spine.

"Hey guys," Sengoku said, "What's this?" He said as he waved a sheet a paper.

"Lemme see!" Kamio said excitedly as he ran over and snatched the paper out of Sengoku's hand. "Hey! Lookie! CODENAMES!" He grabbed a pen lying on the table beside him, and scribbled down "theRhythm".

"What kinda name is that?" Sengoku said as grabbed another pen and wrote down "Lucky.guy".

Fuji walked over, took another pen and wrote "Tensai".

Ryou and Atsushi watched as he walked away. "Show-off," they both muttered at the same time. Ryou grabbed a pen from the table (OKAY, exactly HOW MANY pens are on that table!?) and wrote "DragoN" beside his name. Atsushi grabbed his brother's pen and wrote down "Ragingfire".

Saeki took the pen from Atsushi and wrote "SK0110".

"What's that supposed to mean?" Inui said, as he wrote down his name. You can guess what it was. It starts with an 'I', ends with an 'A' and smushed in between is "I dat".

"I couldn't think of a name, so I just used my initials and my birthday."

"Ah."

"Yes."

"Hmm, who's left? Kirihara? What's your code name?"

"Huh, what?" Kirihara said, losing his train of thought. He was still thinking of name. He thought about using his MSN name, "Kill4pleasure", but he really wanted the world of junior high tennis to know he had changed. So he went to the sheet of paper, and wrote "ka925", copying Saeki's idea.

"Now all that's left is Jiroh's name," Inui said, checking the list.

"Haiiii, where is he anyways? Why'd he have to come? It's not like he's going to play anyways!" Kamio complained.

"I have an idea for his name…" Fuji said. He walked over to Inui, took the sheet from his hand, and wrote down "zzzby3".

The rest of team 2 looked at the sheet. It took them a while to figure it out, but when they did, they all went 'OOOOH I GET IT!' simultaneously.

It's surprising, but all through that time, Jiroh was taking a nice nap on the bench outside Lazer Quest.

* * *

From the authors:

Feather: Hi! Yeah, as you have probably figured out, there's 2 of us here. Anyways, I'm just gonna say the stuff down here… unless purple wants to. At the "which just happened to" some of the words are boldened to show the emphasis on the words...Anyways, that's the first 2 chapters, still gotta put up the others… If I write them.

Some definitions:

1337-Well, you should know this one. You know, LEET. Yeah, inui knows leet speak. D

t'uber hack.site-dunno about this one, means "super awesome". So… yeah. Sorry if I didn't spell it right.

G.I Joed- Thanks to a certain friend of mine for this word! (haha, scrabble is fun.) Anyways, it just means p'owned.

Samurai served- Samurai's just the style Ryoma used, and served means p'owned as well.

Anything else, just ask.

Read and review! Sankyuu.


	3. Where someone looks ridiculous

Team 3

"Wheee!" Eiji squealed. "We're gonna be the best team, Ochibi!" He yelled as he glomped the poor defenceless child… (snicker)

"Hah, but I'll be the best of this team!" claimed Marui.

"Hmph, Don't count on it, Bubble Boy!!" Eiji retorted.

"Shut up, you hyperactive cat!"

"…Mada mada dane." Ryoma managed to squeak from somewhere in Eiji's glomp.

"I wonder how they'll apply their acrobatic talents to this game," Ootori said to his doubles partner, Shishido, who was standing beside him, as a doubles partner should.

Shishido was thinking about this too (must have been a doubles partners' thing). He immediately pictured the acrobats doing James Bond movie stunts.

"Why do they have to be so loud?" came the monotonous voice of Shinji. "And why do they have to be the best? I'd settle for second-best. Or even last. They probably never played laser tag before anyways…"

"Why do you keep mumbling?" asked Marui as he blew a bubble, which prompted Ryoma to GI Joe over and ask for some. Now there were two bubble-blowers.

"Yah, can you STOP IT!? It's hurting our ears and giving us headaches," said Youhei and Kouhei simultaneously… a twin thing, I suppose (Gosh, that sounds like the Olsen twins…twitches)

"You can hear me?" Shinji said. "I always thought that I was very quiet."

"Youhei and Kouhei. The girly-looking twins with super hearing and superb sight." Renji read from his book'o'data.

"What?! I am not girly looking. He is!" They said, pointing to each other.

"What? Oh, I meant… uhh… The TANAKA twins who have super hearing and superb sight!"

"Don't mind Renji," Yukimura said pleasantly. "He usually always tells the truth…" At that moment, Yukimura started coughing and hacking up blood.

"Oh no! Are you okay?!?" Renji asked. Of course, he meant "Please say you are okay, or else Sanada fukubuchou will kill me…"

"I'm fine, sorry to trouble…" Thump. Yukimura hit the ground.

Sanada popped in through the door.

"My Yukimura-senses are tingling, so I Spiderman-ed all the way here…" He caught sight of Yukimura. "YUKIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He cried, holding his beloved buddy.

"Sorry… to… trouble… you."

"Che," said someone. You can guess. Actually, you have to, because we aren't even going to bother to write his name down.

At that moment, Eiji looked over at the table, which had the paper, which… Okay, do I really have to go over this again?

"Hey! Lookie! CODENAMES!" Eiji screamed joyfully. He raced over and wrote down "Hyperactive-kitty".

"Hah! That's exactly what I called you!" Marui joked, as he went over and wrote "BubbleGumBoy". Of course, this is what Eiji called him, but he forgot that.

Ryoma walked over to inspect the list. So far, all the names were pretty weird… in a weird sorta way. He shrugged and decided on his name. His trademark.

Everyone watched as the tennis prodigy reached for the pen, and as he strided back over to the paper, and move it to place…

And begin to scribble messily on the paper.

He crossed out his name and re-wrote it ten, no fifteen times, before finally being able to write it without any spelling mistakes.

"ThePrinceOfTennis."

"Che…" Ryoma muttered, trying to cover up the fact that he couldn't write that. "The pen's faulty."

"Nya, Ochibi is so funny!" Eiji whapped Ryoma on the head playfully. "Shishido and Choutarou, are you gonna write down your names?"

Ootori thought for a minute. "It doesn't really matter with me…"

Meanwhile, Youhei and Kouhei had made their way over to the table. Youhei took the pen first, and wrote down "T-Unit" while Kouhei write his codename under Youhei's – "TUnit".

Ootori smiled. "Just write down anything for me."

Shishido thought more carefully than his doubles partner had. "How about… 'SilentStriker'? It's sounds cool…"

Eiji smiled and nodded. He grabbed the pen and began to write. Unfortunately for Shishido and Ootori, an evil plan began to form.

He wrote Shishido's first.

"Shishi-san."

Then he moved on to Choutarou's. He smiled a big smile and his eyes formed horseshoes as he wrote:

"ChouChou-Chan".

The deed was done.

Shinji walked over and reached out for the pen. He didn't want his name to be changed. Eiji shook his head no, and said "Why don't I write your name?"

Shinji nodded, because he's not the type to start and argument and told Eiji what he wanted his name to be.

"You know, SilentStriker sounds pretty good, and because you didn't write it down for Shishido, I think I might use it. But then again, I sorta like "Tachibana-is-awesome" but that will give me away. So how about TennisDood? It could work, right? Right?"

Unfortunately, Eiji was not able to actually tell what he was saying. So he just wrote down…

"Indecipherable."

Smiling he read off the list. Yukimura still needed to write his name.

"Yo, Renji!" Eiji called to the person who was supposed to help Yukimura through the game. "What's Yukimura's name going to be?"

Renji thought about it. "90 percent, it would be "Thank you, Sanada." 5 percent, it's going to be "Sorry to trouble you". 5 percent, unpredictable."

Eiji sighed. "Why don't you play for him?"

Renji shook his head. "No, I cannot do that. Lasers mess up my eyes, which I require for gathering data. I protect my eyes a lot. That's why I never open my eyelids."

He struck the "Answers" pose (his album) and a beam of light shone down on him.

"…Okay then." Everyone moved 10 paces back away from him.

Sakaki came in. "Time to hand in your codenames…Renji, why do you look so ridiculous?"

Renji stopped his posing and the light turned off. You could have sworn there was a clicking noise. Anyways…

"Yukimura, are you okay?"

Yukimura looked up. "Yes, and I would like to play. Renji, if you could just assist me throughout the game…?"

Renji nodded, eager to help his captain. "Yes, yes, I will help." And he wrote down their codename; "TrueHeart" after Yukimura's single.

Yukimura smiled a very…VERY…faint smile. "Sorry for troubling you."

He coughed and hacked up some more blood. Of course, Sanada was still in the room, so he shouted…

"YUKIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

* * *

Note from the authorS… again.

Feather: Okay, "True heart" comes from "Shinjutsu", as in Yukimura's song. It isn't used, but we just read the translation and picked randomly, so yeah.

Purple: Feather, it's supposed to be "Note from the author-S. With an "s". Thank you.

Feather: …sweatdrop Fine, fine…


	4. Where someone was left on the bus

Team 4

"Wow, all the buchous are on this team," said Oshitari as he surveyed the meeting room.

"Except Yukimura. Fukubuchous are on this team, too," Jackal said. He looked around. "Hey, where'd Sanada go?"

From a distance everyone heard a cry.

"YUKIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Team 4 minus Sanada gave WTF looks to each other, and then bursted into fits of laughter. Well, except Tezuka. He just stood there, being the serious man he was, with all the traits of a brick.

"SHUT UP!" Sanada yelled from afar. Obviously, other teams were also laughing at him for overreacting, since no one heard him, so no one actually shut-upped. "SOMEONE CALL THE AMBULANCE! HE'S DYING!"

Soon, the coaches called for the EMS and Yukimura was treated. Sanada, relieved to see his friend was okay, walked back to his room, where everyone left him alone, 'cause they didn't want to make him mad. Seeing a content Sanada wasn't an everyday thing, you know.

"Hey, when are we gonna start?" Aoi said, rather loudly, as he paced back and forth.

"I have no idea," Atobe said. He turned to Tezuka, to try to start a conversation. "I look forward to being your team mate."

Of course, that attempt failed, because Tezuka didn't say anything.

"Bah, humbug." Atobe said as he walked away. He stopped at a table. "Neh, what's this?" He said, holding up a sheet of paper.

"Lemme see," Aoi said, as he snatched the piece of paper out of Atobe's hand. (Ouch, paper cut!) "Hey, lookie! CODENAMES!"

"AHEM, I need a bandage."

"What's so great about that?" Oshitari said.

"Neh, Kabaji?"

"I dunno, but it sounds COOL!" Aoi exclaimed.

"Kabaji? Did we leave him on the bus?"

"I'm writing mine first!" said Tachibana as he took a pen from the table and wrote on the piece of paper. The rest of the team gathered around the piece of paper, and wrote their code names after.

Tachibana: fudomineroxmysox  
Sanada: rikkairoxmysox  
Atobe: Ore-samaRoxAllSox  
Aoi: rokkakuroxmysox  
Kajimoto: jyouseishounanroxmasox  
Oshitari: Tensai-number2  
Jackal: wig-needed  
Oishi: bigstone

… well, except Tezuka. Being the serious and wise man he was, he just stood at the door and waited until the rest of the team disappeared.

"Psh, you guys copied me," Tachibana said, looking at sheet of paper.

"Psh, you just happened to have the same idea as me," said Sanada.

"Psh, but 'rokkakuroxmysox' sounds better than... whateveryourschool'snameisroxmysox," Aoi said, beaming.

"Psh, is not."

"Psh, is too."

"Psh, is NOT."

"PshAWW, is TOO."

"Psh—"

"PSHUT UP!"

Everyone looked over to where Tezuka was standing.

"I… I mean, 'shut up'…" He said, turning a light shade of red.

A silence filled the room. It was so silent, that it was deafening.

"So," Atobe said, breaking the ever-so-deafening silence, "what's your name going to be, Tezuka?"

Tezuka walked over to the table, and grabbed a pen. On the paper, he wrote:

"irockseigaku'ssox"

Before Tachibana, Sanada, Atobe, Kajimoto and Aoi were able to say anything, Tezuka shoved the piece of paper into Coach Sakaki's hands as he was walking past the room. They just stood there... gaping. They were all expecting Tezuka to just write... "Tezuka" or something... plain, and serious-like. But, oh well.

* * *

A note from the authorS…(s compliments of Feather) 

Purple: Well, I'm the only one writing right now so, it's legitimate for me to say "a not from the AUTHOR". Anyhoo. Sorry for not updating in a while… not like anyone actually reads this. But, yeah, so much homework and extra curricular stuffs… really takes away your time. Ah, here comes feather…

Feather: Yeah, I came. Dood, I still half-wrote it. YOU OWE ME. I ROX UR SOX.

Purple: That's IMPROPER grammar!

Feather: How would you know anything about grammar? I edit your hmwk all the time!


	5. Where the tumbleweed joins us

After a little while, the teams had been called to assemble in the front hall once again. There, the coaches were waiting.

"Okay," Sakaki instructed. "Ea

ch team will go through their assigned doors into the playing area. You have 10 seconds to try and hide, then you can begin attacking the other teams. Any questions? Remember, there is no such thing as a stupid question."

Sengoku raised his hand. "Yeah, why do we have to wait 10 seconds?"

There was a pause. A small tumbleweed blew by behind the group as they all collectively sweatdropped.

"That," Sakaki said, "is the STUPIDEST QUESTION I HAVE EVER HEARD OF."

Ryuzaki sighed. These kids really were stupid. "It takes 10 seconds for your laser guns and packs to activate."

Everyone collectively said "Ooohh…"

Hanamura smiled. "Wow, you're in synch."

Sakaki looked around. "Any more questions? No stupid ones this time, please."

Ryoma blurbed out "Just how DO you play laser tag?"

The direction of the wind suddenly changed in the building, and

the tumbleweed blew by once again.

Sakaki turned a delicate shade of red. "No, really, Echizen. What is your question?"

"Really, that is my question."

Sakaki turned as red as a balloon. Luckily, Ojii stepped in before he popped.

"Well, each person gets a laser gun, and a laser sensitive pack. The point of the game is to shoot as many people on the other teams as many times as you can, on their shoulder, their fronts or their backs, which are where the sensors are located. When you are hit, you are disabled from shooting and getting shot at for about 5 seconds."

Yuuta raised his hand. Everyone watched Sakaki carefully as Yuu ta asked his question.

"What happens if we accidentally shoot someone from our own team?"

Jiroh looked confused. "Accidentally? Why make it accidental?"

Hanamura chuckled. "Yes, you see, it will be really dark in the play area. There are some lights, yes, but they are really dim. For Yuuta's question, each person's pack will blink a different coloured light, depending on their team. That's why we assigned you colours. Team 1 is Green, Team 2 is Blue, Team 3 is Red and Team 4 is Yellow."

"For no point whatsoever, we will ask you to make your own team names," Ryuzaki announced.

Everyone was silent again, waiting. This time, the wind blew a bit too strongly that the tumbleweed smacked into the wall. There was a small squeak as it connected with the bricks.

Ryuzaki twitched. "What are you waiting for?"

"For you to ask us to make our own team names," came everyone's reply.

"Ah, I see," Ryuzaki realized. "Well, will you make your own team names?"

"YES!" Cheered everyone, before starting to yell out their ideas. Soon, quite a few fights were taking place. Here are some of the random things you could hear:

"Let's make it Organization CXII!"

"No! What about Tachibana's Awesome?"

"This is all so pointless, why do you we need names, we've already got the colours and stuff, and it's not like we're gonna use them ever again anyways. But then again, I suppose having names could be fun and all, so it could be a good idea…"

"Oh, shut up!"

"Yeah, shut up!"

Everyone within 2 feet of the mumbling person ganged up to take him out.

"Hey, a fight!"

"Like this one?"

Once again, another fight broke out.

Needless to say, everyone was fighting soon enough, with the exception of Tezuka/aka the Brick, Fuji, Tachibana, Atobe and Yukimura, who was too weak to even stand on his own.

"Quiet!"

Everyone turned to look at the speaker. It was Sakaki. He was BRIGHT PURPLE and his face had swelled up so much that he looked like… have you ever seen those Airheads commercials? Or Fruit Gushers? Anyways, he looked like one of those people.

"We will be choosing your names for you, and what we say GOES!" He shouted like a giant watermelon head.

A series of "Awww"'s was chorused throughout the whole group.

Ojii looked up. "Cool, they're harmonizing…"

Ryuzaki and Banji pulled Sakaki away before he could kill something, or someone, and opened the closest door they could find, throwing him in and shutting the door without looked where they had thrown him. They didn't really care, as long as he was gone.

"Okay, Team one, you are Green, so we will call you…"

Hanamura looked at everyone, seeing if they had any suggestions. "Well, we'll call you the Green Peas."

Everyone in team one immediately ran over to the tumbleweed, performed CPR on it, and made the wind blow it around again. THAT'S how shocked they were.

"None of that now," Ryuzaki said. "I will name Team 2. You are Blue, so you will be…"

Ryuzaki stopped for a bit, thinking about something blue. The ocean… the sky…

A certain toy came to mind. It had been Sakuno's when she was about 4, or 5, and was pretty old now, but the name was pretty catchy.

"Team 2, you will be the Sky Dancers."

Everyone in team 2 wtfed, and sighed, as the tumbleweed ran its course again.

Banji stepped up. "Team 3 is Red, so you will be the… umm…"

Banji paused. As an old guy, he really wanted to be cool. So he decided to give them a cool name. In HIS opinion.

"The Lava Lamps."

This team decided that they were too shocked to do anything. They just took Banji and threw him in another door, opposite to that which Ryuzaki and he had thrown Sakaki into. Little did they know, they forgot to open the door. Bam.

Ryuzaki stared after them. "Just so you know, his next choice would have been 'The Mood Rings'."

Ojii stepped up. "My turn. Yellow… yellow…" He stopped to think. And think. And think…

A snore broke out. Everyone in team 4 went and slapped him. "Wake up!"

He woke up. "Ah, yes… a name. How about…"

He trailed off, looking around the room before pointing at Jackal.

"Ehh… why did you cut your hair?"

"This isn't about my hair, sensei. Give Team 4 their name!"

"Fine, fine, your name shall be… The Happy Yellow Sunshiny Daisies!"

This team was too mature to do anything, but they all sweatdropped.

"Now, please, go to your assigned doors," Ryuzaki ordered. Everyone left, too shocked with their names to really say anything. All of them were shocked… except Aoi.

"Dang it… I really wanted our name to be 'The Ultra Powerful Buchous' Team'…"

Everyone slapped him for reminding them of their team names, and walked off, leaving Aoi with a red face almost worthy of Sakaki's.

* * *

Note from the Authors: 

Feather: Yeah, we had the s on authors this time. Hehe… Anyways, this was a fun chapter to write… poor tumbleweed, though. Oh yeah, for all of you who don't know, Jackal's bald.

Purple: (Sniggers and eats corn pops).

Feather: Haha… I think I'll steal a corn pop. (Steals) Anyways, from the last chapter, here's Kabaji on the bus! (Dont steal art...Well, i dont really mind, cuz it's really badly done anyways.) http://img299.imageshack.us/img299/5343/kabajinelq9.png

Purple: HEY! My corn pop!


	6. Where the chapter grows longer

After getting some disciplining from the coaches, and solving some team identity crisis problems, the players were finally at their proper entrances. Well, at the stage where they get their packs and guns.

So ANYWAYS… This was happening in the different rooms:

Room 1- The Green Peas

"Wow, these are so cool!" Exclaimed a certain silhouette that looked like a man with a broom on his head. Is it the JANITOR?! Oh wait, that's Momo.

The other eight silhouettes entered. You may be wondering why they are silhouettes. Are they dead? Spirits, perhaps? Or your everyday ghosts? No, it's just due to the dim lighting.

Everyone came in and randomly grabbed a pack off of the shelves and put it on. No one seemed to notice as two more silhouettes came in.

"Great Scott! What are those silhouettes? Spirits? Ghosts? No, it's just our martial and a coach. We only thought they were ghosts due to the dim lighting," said one silhouette that looked like he just stepped out of YuGiOh. Then he noticed he was acting out of character, so he started smoking and swearing at everyone. But then, the martial threatened to throw him out, so he stopped.

"Hello, I am your martial," said their martial.

"What is your name?" asked some silhouette as he, too, grabbed a pack. "TELL US YOUR NAME, MISTER!" Ah, it is Kawamura.

"My name is M.A.R.K," said M.A.R.K. "Which stands for "Master at Ruining Kool-Aid. I can't cook for beans. I am your martial. If you are ever stuck in the play area, call out either "Martial Up" or "Martial Down" depending on which floor you are on. If you are on one of the higher floors, call "Martial Up"."

"Of course," said some silhouette with a really round head. "You must be a wimp to call for help. It's like calling for your mommy, but instead you say "martial"."

"Well, that IS the point," said the M.A.R.K. "I just love to make you guys look like babies."

"Great…" Everyone sighed.

"Well now," said the other figure, who suddenly sounded very girly. "Does everyone-"

"And just what are you?" Said some guy playing with his hair.

"I am your Hanamura Sensei."

A beam of light from no where fell on her, and everyone saw that, indeed, it was Hanamura Sensei. Everyone "Ooohed" and "Aahed" until the light turned off. And a voice came shouting down.

"Turn off the lights!" shouted the voice. "You're ruining the effects! Everyone was supposed to think we were COOL!"

"Cool… all I can see are people's eyeballs!" said the broom-head again. Yes, Momo. Riiight, I knew that.

"Oh, shut up."

"Anyways…"

* * *

"Now, you will be taking our pledge!" said the martial of The Sky Dancers. Who was conveniently named "N.C.N" for Need Coffee Now. 

In the room of the Sky Dancers, there were once again 11 silhouettes- the nine team members, the martial and a coach.

"I have your pledge," said some old geezer with a round head. T'is Ojii. "Repeat after me:

_I will promise not to look like a baby and insult my school's honour while playing this game, although I must admit I really am a dunderhead at times."_

Everyone stared at the Ojii, as the tumbleweed decided to join them once more.

"He's just kidding," Said N.C.N. "I have your actual pledge."

"Thank goodness," said a silhouette with glowing rectangles on his head. "I am most certainly not a dunderhead."

"Just read off of that poster on your right…"

The light that had shone on Hanamura moved to the poster. Indeed, a pledge was on it.

"Raise your laser gun in your right hand…"

* * *

"…And say the pledge." 

In the room of The Lava Lamps (The ALMOST Mood Rings!), the players were being made to say the pledge. So, every silhouette now had one arm raised, with a gun in their hand, and were reciting odd words. Something about fair play, no horse play, being careful, and all that other stuff. Anyways, one the pledge was finished, everyone's arm dropped.

"So, what now?" said a shady figure. Wait, that's all of them. More description… well, he's shorter than all of the rest, and his head has this… platform thing on it. He's probably wearing a hat.

"I dunno…" says another silhouette, this one a bit taller. Hey, something round has come out of his mouth. It's expanding! Must be bubblegum.

"Now, we will be entering the play room."

Ah, it's the martial for team 3. His name tag reads "Doodah". Probably not his real name. And, you might be wondering, how is it that we are able to read his name tag? Well, there's dim LIGHTING. There's still lighting. It's just dim.

Anyways, what he just said brings a very loud cheer from the players. Well, most of them anyways. Some were too busy blowing bubbles to cheer. Or mumbling. Or lying on the ground hacking up blood.

Anyways, they all quieted down as the coach stepped up.

"Okay, one last thing before you start!" Ah. A loud, old woman. We all know her. It's Ryuzaki sensei. "Make sure to play smart, and always look out for your team."

Suddenly, she bursts out into the theme song of that annoying show… something about pets, or animals or something, saving others. Anyways… it goes like this.

"What's gonna work? TEAMWORK! What's gonna work! TEAMWORK!..."

She then notices the strange looks the group is giving her, stops and coughs. "Well, that's enough for now, so…"

* * *

"Get out there and have some fun!" 

Everyone watches as team 4, The Happy Yellow Sunshiny Daisies, walked out of the gate, and into the play area.

* * *

Note from the Author.

Feather: Alright, it's only me this time. This was a long chapter... hehe. Aanyways, yes. You have to guess at the silhouettes sometimes, but it's pretty obvious. And any characters work for any parts... sometimes. Yes, anyways, i believe the show mentioned is called "wonder pets" or something, but it's really annoying, cuz the characters will randomly yell/sing: "The phone! THE PHONE IS RINGING!" There was this one time i decided to imitate them... i made Purple have a laughing fit. And start choking on more corn pops. Boy, she really loves those corn pops.

By the way, most of the not-Prince of tennis stuff in here was actually based on live experiances. Including the part about being able to only see people's eyeballs. Anyways, chap 7 will be up as soon as possible.


	7. Where chapters grow short again

Note from the authors:

Feather: Alrightie, now we're gonna be tagging along with random people, because what usually happens is that everyone gets separated, then finds their group/team again… so yeah.

Purple: Ah, yes, we know we posted this as a review, but still, we have been notified that the idea of laser quest has already been used. We are sorry for this.

Feather: …We really didn't know. Really.Peace

* * *

First target- Snake1.

When the signal that signalled the game had started was signalled, everyone rushed through the doors, and broke apart, searching for a place to hide.

Snake1, alias, Kaidoh Kaoru, ran in, and hid behind a wall. He crouched down; gun in hand, and ready, James Bond position. However, once all the chaos had gone down, he realized just how dark it was. Then…

"UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Snake1's face paled.

"This place…" he hissed. "This place… is dangerous."

Something touched his back, and Snake1 sissy screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP!"

"…Chill, Kaidoh."

He turned around to see a black figure looming overhead. He sissy screamed again.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! GHOST!"

And he began to fire his gun, forgetting that guns don't hit ghosts.

But they DO hit people.

The laser pack on the so-called ghost's chest began to blink. Green.

"Dammit, Viper!" Dunk3r!, A.K.A Momo, stood in front of him. "You just shot me!"

"You shouldn't be sneaking up on innocent people!"

"Aww, was Viper SCARED?!"

"Me? Scared!?"

"Yeah, you!"

"WHAT?!"

"WANNA GO, PUNK?!"

"LET'S TAKE THIS OUTSIDE!"

"WE ARE OUTSIDE!"

"…No we aren't…"

"Ah, really?"

"No, now stick to the script."

"Okay. Anyways…"

"MORON!"

"NINNY!"

Little did they know, while they were arguing, someone was watching them.

"CHEESEBALL!"

"SCAREDY VIPER! VIPER VIPER…"

"SAY THAT TO MY FACE!"

"I AM!"

**"GOTCHA!"**

The two turned around to see… Oh my gosh! It's theRhythm/Kamio Akira!

"Haha! I have prevailed! Once Ann hears of this, she'll HAVE to pick me over you, Momo!"

"What?"

"HAH, I'm on the rhythm today!" And with that, theRhythm ran off, leaving behind a trail of dust.

"…We are soo getting revenge."

* * *

Note from the AuthorS:

Feather: Okay.. yeah, that was random. As usual. (Hey, do you guys actually read our notes...?)

Purple: The characters are... extremely OOC. It's just funnier... contrasting their original personalities with the ones we gave them. Anyways, they should be back to normal soon. After... years... of mental therapy... XD

Feather: Like MEEEEEE... THE PHONE! OMG, THE PHONE IS RINGING!

Purple: ... Yah. Anyhow. Don't you all just love Kamio...


	8. Where a soapop scene can be found

The Second Target- IS2Aniki

"Boy… is this place creepy, or what…?" was the thought that was running through IS2Aniki's mind. Of course, he would never admit this. He wanted to be strong. He had to, if he were ever to surpass his aniki.

Speaking of his brother, IS2Aniki wondered how he was doing. Was he okay? Did he find this place creepy at all? Or did it make him even happier?

_'C'mon, Yuuta, think about it. This is SYUUSUKE, you're talking about. He'd be fine, even happy in this place. And what are you doing, worrying about him anyways?!'_

"Yuutaaa!"

IS2Aniki turned around when he noticed his pack was blinking. In front of him, holding him at gun-point was his dear beloved aniki. Tensai, as we know him.

"Hello, Yuuta."

"Syu… Syuusuke, what are you…"

"What is it, my dear brother?" For once, Tensai's AKA Syuusuke's (Not calling him Fuji, because there are TWO here) smile disappeared, and was replaced by a frown, showing the sadness he had kept bottled up inside ever since his brother left him.

"Why?! WHY SYUUSUKE!?" Sad soap opera music was playing in the background. "Why did you have to shoot me!?"

"My… my brother…" Tensai said lovingly. Until his smile returned, that was. "This is just a game…"

OMFG FLASHBACK!

It was a cloudy afternoon, and it had been raining all day. The Fuji siblings weren't allowed to go out and play, so Yuuta, Syuusuke and Yumiko were all playing a game of Sorry. You know, that game where your purpose is to get home first, and to bump other players back to start. Anyways, Yuuta was red, Syuusuke was blue, and Yumiko was green. Yellow? Well, that was played by the family dog, Yuusyuumiko.

It came time when Syuusuke drew his card, and got a "Sorry!" card. This meant he had to take one piece from his start, and bump one of his opponents pieces back to their start. Because Mini-Syuusuke liked to win as much as he does now then, he decided to bump back the closest piece to his home; unfortunately, this was one of Yuuta's red pieces.

Yuuta, being the youngest, had always felt that it was unfair that his older siblings were… well, older. So, he started crying.

"Aww… Yuuta-chan, what is wrong?" asked Yumiko.

"A..A-a-a-a-aniki bumped me back to start!!!" Yuuta complained, as he started wailing.

"Yuuta."

Syuusuke crawled over (they were sitting on the ground) to his brother, and sat beside him.

"It's just a game… it's not even over yet."

"But you're MEAN! M-E-E-N!!!!"

The other two Fuji's collectively sweatdropped. Yuuta still wasn't old enough to spell properly.

So, the two siblings took half and hour to explain to the younger about "how to win", "how to play fair" and all that other jazz.

"You mean I can still win?" asked Yuuta.

"Yes, otouto. You can." Agreed Yumiko.

Well, for the rest of the game, the two older Fujis toned down their playing levels a bit, so that Yuuta could win.

"Yay! Syuusuke-aniki-kun, Yumiko-one-chan, I won!"

Syuusuke smiled bitterly. "Saa… Mou ikyuu ikou ka?"

Yumiko whapped him on the head with the Sorry game board. "This isn't tennis, Syuusuke."

Which started a huge fight among the siblings, Yuuta just thought it would be fun to grab a pillow off of the couch and whack his siblings with it. Which turned out… like this.

"Yuuta! Stop that!"

"Uwaaah… Waaahhh!!!"

"Yumiko-nee-chan, you should know not to yell at him!"

"But it hurts!"

"Mean, onee-chan!"

"Stop crying, Yuuta…"

Whap…

"Ow, Yuuta, that hurt…"

"See, Syuusuke?"

"But Aniki-kun didn't yell!"

"So?!"

After this fight, when the parents came down, they agreed that it would have been better to just let the siblings go out and play in the rain, instead of… ruining the living room.

OMG END OF FLASHBACK!

Tensai zapped out of his flashback stage, to see IS2Aniki staring at him oddly.

"Aniki… are you okay? You were… laughing…"

"Ah, yes, I'm fine…" Tensai smiled. "Saa… mou ikyuu ikou ka?"

"… This isn't tennis, Syuusuke."

"Well, anyways, Yumiko wants you home after his. Maybe we'll play a game of Sorry?"

"Maybe…"

"Now then, Yuuta, let's go. I'll help you find your group. Maybe team Blue and team Green can gang up on the others…"

IS2Aniki eyed Tensai suspiciously. He really was scary sometimes… best not to go against him.

"Sure…"

* * *

Note from the Author: 

Feather: Hey. You might have noticed, but Yuuta's name has been altered slightly, because the actual sign for a heart wasn't working, so we used S2 instead, which looks somewhat like a heart, if you sorta squint.

Nekomiko4: Hey, Miro… what is up?

KiriharaAkaya: Thanks for reading our random shouts and rants and stuff!

Whoever else is reading this: Review! We enjoy comments!

Ah, the dog's name was just comprised of randomness. Don't ask. All i can say is... no yellow pieces were ever seen again. I think i'm gonna die by reading soap-op scene again...


	9. Where TeaPot makes a friend

Note: This chapter (Well, the last part) our present to you, Ryoma Echizen! HAPPY BIRFFDAY!!!! (Dec. 24)

* * *

The third target- DragoN, Ragingfire 

"Stop following me."

The two twins were having a bit of trouble. Being the ZOMG WE'RE SO ALIKE-twinny-twin… twins they were, (Yes, they secretly are, at heart), they found themselves doing the same things. That included walking in the same direction, saying the same things… etc.

"I'm not following you!" said Ragingfire. "You just think that because you're older!"

"Yeah, so?"

"You're only older by, like, 8 seconds!"

"Actually, it was 9."

"ARRGHHHH."

"Whoa, chill, emo kid."

"Shh… someone's coming!"

They two of them froze as Mudakrude, AKA Akutsu Jin passed by.

"FREEZE, SUCKER!" The twins yelled, pointing their guns at Mudakrude.

Mudakrude ducked down to the ground, whimpering in a rather sissy-like voice. "Don't hit me, pleeaaaase, don't shoot me… I'm scared, Mommy!!!"

The twins looked at each other.

"Is this guy for real…?"

"He's not worth it…"

They both walked away. Unfortunately, it was to the same place…

"Okay, stop following me!"

"You're following me!"

"How about this, you go one way, and I GO THE OTHER?"

"Deal, let's go."

But they never quite specified which way to go, and they ended up crashing into each other.

"OW."

"Okay, how about… You go left, and I go right?"

"Alright, got it."

"See ya…"

They ended up going the same way again.

"Stop it!" DragoN demanded.

"It's not my fault!" Ragingfire countered. "We're FACING EACH OTHER!"

* * *

Target the Fourth- ThePrinceOfTennis (WOOOT!) 

ThePrinceOfTen…that's too long. Let's just say TPOT (The pot? Or how about teapot? XD). So anyways, The POT was walking around, checking all of his equipment, and mumbling to himself the whole time. He felt cool, carrying all of this laser stuff. And he thought that he really was cool, too, being the only first-year in the group.

SO, he was just strutting around, looking at the funny mirrors and fortresses in the play area. It was a nice place, he decided. Almost warped enough for his teammate, the creepy Tensai, to live in.

He almost laughed, but he held it back. He slapped himself.

"No, Ryoma, none of that now. You've gotta be _cooooool_. No laughing…"

He turned the corner and found himself facing someone's back. But no, this wasn't just "someone". This was THE someone. THE boss. THE head honcho. THE BIG CHEESE.

It was iroxseigaku'ssox.

"Te… Tezuka-buchou."

iroxseigaku'ssox turned around in slow motion, one hand straying up to his face to adjust his glasses and to brush back some hair in his face. Wait… was the captain…

"Echizen…"

Was he CRYING?!

"Echizen, please, don't shoot me, okay? Please…"

"…Buchou, are you okay?"

Iroxseigaku'ssox looked around miserably. "Echizen, do not tell anyone, but…"

"What, Buchou?"

"…I'm deathly afraid of the dark."

The POT sweatdropped, looking at iroxseigaku'ssox as if he were crazy, or he had gone delusional. The tumbleweed finally was able to get past the guard at the door, and blew by behind them.

"…What, Tezuka? I didn't quite catch that."

"I'mafraidofthedark, Echizen! Help me, pleaaase!"

Iroxseigaku'ssox looked at The POT with pleading puppy eyes, filled with tears, probably from him crying.

"…h-hai, Buchou." The POT said. "But first…"

He shot iroxseigaku'ssox, who blinked yellow, giving The POT 2 million points for shooting… THE HEAD HONCHO.

"YEAH!" Echizen cheered. "Go me, go me, go Ryoma, Go RYoma, WHo's Da Man? RAISE DA ROOF, RAISE DA ROOF... WOOOOT!"

Then he slapped himself. "Well, there goes being cool."

So, The Pot called "Martial Down" and M.A.R.K came over, and brought iroxseigaku'ssox out of the game area.

"I'll be back, Echizen. I just gotta get them to brighten this place. Thank you. BUT I WILL GET REVENGE..." Iroxseigaku'ssox called to The POT before he left. Then, with a final sob, he exited the play area.

He watched as the buchou was led out of the play area, then looked down. "…So, how are you today, tumbleweed?" The POT asked his new companion.

* * *

Note from the Authors: 

Purple: We wrote two parts for this chapter as a christmas/holiday gift for our readers. Happy whateveryoucelebrate!  
Feather:...Wasn't it just a birthday gift to Ryoma? Anyways, Yeah, Purple ACTUALLY helped this time! Let's give her a round of applause!!!  
Purple: --tumbleweed rolls by-- Feather, you dont realize it, but i help you out in EVERY chapter. like, in each chapter, there's gotta be one concept that was thought of by me...  
Feather: Yeah, but i think of... like.. 95 percent of it.  
Ryoma: Noo! Come back, Tumbleweed!  
--Tumbleweed blows by, Ryoma chases after it like its karupin...--  
Feather: Ahh... Happy Birthday Ryoma!  
Purple: Happy Birthday Ryoma! Say hi to Fuji for me XD  
Feather: Ah, STOP COPYING ME.  
Purple: (Snicker) "I'll be back" is like... "I'll be BACH!"  
Feather: And I'll be Mozart!


	10. Where socks and underpants are delivered

Target Five and Five Point Five- Shishi-san and ChouChou-Chan

Once again, we're gonna be too lazy to actually type out their full names, so let's just call them TripleS and TripleC.

So, being the good buddies and bright people they are, these two guys actually decided to stick together as a team.

"Hey… Shishido-senpai?" Asked TripleC.

"Yeah?"

"Have we actually shot anyone yet?"

Well, it's the beginning of the game. But little did anyone, no, not even TripleC, know, TripleS… is a laserquest MASTER.

"…We will." TripleS said, before going into a mini rant. "Our stupid team… bunch of amateurs they are. We're supposed to stick together as a team, to ambush stray opponents! That way, we'd be safer, and we'd win!"

"WOW, Shishido-senpai! I never knew you knew so much about Laser Tag!"

"Thank you, Choutarou."

"So, what do we do now?"

"Well, one thing we could do is start recruiting team members. But then, there are opponents EVERYWHERE. So, we MUST think of a battle plan."

"How are we going to think of a battle plan on the run?"

"Glad you asked. I already thought of a plan."

"WOW! You even have a plan already?"

"Well, it's a plan I use often whenever I used to play against my old buddies from Canada, where I used to live."

"You used to live in CANADA!?"

"Just joking. I just played with my older brother and his friends a lot…"

"Oh."

"Anyhow. This is the BASIC-EST plan ever. But it can be quite difficult to understand if you're not a Laser Tag MASTAH like me. So, listen carefully."

TripleS began revealing his plans of attack to TripleC. Soon, they saw a large silhouette walking towards them.

"Ugh, this place is idiotically scary," the person muttered.

"Alright, Choutarou! Time to start our plan!" TripleS whispered to his partner.

"Yosh, Shishido-senpai!"

They leaped out in front of the person.

"HOOLIGAN POWER!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPP!"

"Do the honours Choutarou!"

"Wait, weren't we supposed to do the hokey-pokey first?"

"No, that's our victory dance."

"Ah. Okay."

"Anyways. GET HIM WHILE HE'S COWERING WITH FEAR!"

"Yosh, Shishido-senpai!"

"OMG OMG OMG PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME!! GRAGHH!"

"I'm sorry senpai, but I must."

The victim's pack blinked green.

"AHHHHH! I'VE BEEN SHOT!"

"Wait, I know that voice, Shishido-senpai."

"It's…. it's JIN!?"

"UWAAAAAAAAAA!" Jin screamed as he ran away.

"YOSH! WE DID IT!" They both said, as they broke into the first verse of the Hokey-Pokey.

"PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND IN! PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND OUT! PUT YOUR RIGHT HAND IN, AND SHAKE IT ALL ABOUT! OOOHHH YEAHHHHH!"

But then, their laser packs started blinking.

"Wha…? Who just shot us?" said TripleC.

They both turned around, and saw a shadow slink away.

"NOOOO! THE LASER TAG MASTAH NEVER GETS SHOT!"

"It's okay, Shishido-senpai, the game has only started."

"Ah, you're right Choutarou. You're learning from the master already."

"Really? What did I learn?"

"To never give up right at the beginning of the game."

"Ah."

"Plus, you learned Strategy #1. The freak-people-out-with-our-craziness maneuver."

"…Yes. That was a great lesson, senpai."

* * *

Target the … Where are we? The sixth? Already? – Ore-samaRoxAllSox

Well, Ore-samaRoxAllSox is having a fun time. The first thing he did, instead of going into the play area and hiding, was to make sure he had a good gun and pack. So, when the game began, he whipped out his cell phone and called for his personal laser gun crafter. Well, he didn't have one then, but he does now.

Anyways, a few minutes later, some maids came by and dropped off a brand, spanking new golden laser gun, as well as a silver, hand crafted pack, which had a bunch of features, like the laser sensors, which told you when you were about to be hit, so you could jump out of the way. Of course, we all know that's cheating, but if we take it out, this wouldn't be fun to write anymore.

"Atobe-sama, here is your gun, updated with sniper, extra guns, digital "do it yourself" panels and auto-shoot. Also, it come equipped with stuff such as a mini laptop, a comb, some hair gel, extra tissue paper, nail clippers, some lasagna, an extra pair of underpants and some new socks your mom would like to send you."

"Ah, yes... how do I access this stuff…? Anyways, please do send for Kabaji. Ore-sama has a feeling that I'll be needing him." Atobe ordered.

"Yes, Atobe-sama." And with that, the group of Atobe followers were gone.

Atobe decided to try out his new gun. He pointed it in one direction after another, freezing, and checking out his form. It was a nice gun, he decided.

His pack started to shake. He turned around and saw a shadow in the corner of his eye.

"Get him, Kabaji!" He instinctively called. But the giant wasn't there.

Bzzzzzzz… Atobe's laser pack shook. He had just been shot.

"…Okay."

Atobe continued to pose and check out his equipment.

"Man, is Ore-sama cool, or what?"

"Usu."

"Ah, Kabaji, you're back. Your timing sucks."

* * *

Note from the Authors:

Purple: Yeah, we know Atobe's part is short and lame, but we're outta ideas right now.

Feather: We'll redo his another time… or just throw him in somewhere else. We apologize for the non-funniness of this chapter.

Purple: Well, in my opinion, the Shishi-san and Chouchou-chan one was pretty funny…

Feather: Yeah! Go us! HOKEY-POKEY TIME, MAN!

--Dances around like crazy drunk hooligans—

Merry Christmas, people!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!11111oneoneeleventyoneonehundredeleventyoneoneoneoen!!!!!!! (n00b effect.)

Purple: ...Have a merry christmas. Hopefully, you aren't sick, like me...

Feather: --backs away...--


	11. Where the spiderman theme is enjoyed

Note from the authors:

Purple: It's only me writing at the moment, because Feather's taking a shower. I hope she doesn't drown. Haha. Anyhow. This chapter's author's note is at the beginning just because I really really REALLY have to apologize for being so lazy and not writing the next chapters. Well, it's not like I was lazy. I had so many projects to complete (they were all done last minute, mind you), and I still have two exams to go. But as a celebration for finishing my science exam today, I'm taking the time off to work on this. So, sorry SO MUCH! for the long wait. I hope you understand. Stupid exams…

* * *

Target the seventh - rikkairoxmysox

Rikkairoxmysox alias Sanada Genichirou hummed to himself as he walked around the play area.

Wait. Sanada? HUMMING?

Yes, he was humming. Wanna know what he was humming? Well, it definitely was not the song blasting in the background. It was. The Spiderman Theme Song.

Yes, anyhow, he was walking and humming along when all of a sudden, he felt all tingly.

"What's this?" he asked himself out loud. "My Yukimura senses are tingling! OH MY GOSH!"

He immediately began to run towards Yukimura's aura (how he could sense this, we don't know). While he ran he laser beamed several people OH SO UBER QUICKLY at TOPPEST SPEED THERE IS ON EARTH that the several people who were shot didn't even know what got them.

After two right turns, a left, another right, a couple of trips over stairs he didn't see, and twelve people left dumbfounded, he found TrueHeart alias Yukimura accompanied by Renji alias Renji. Yukimura was on a wheelchair (yes, these play areas are somewhat wheelchair accessible) sipping a cup of tea. Wait. What's this? A tea ceremony? IN LQ?!

Yukimura took a sip from his cup and put it down. "Sorry to trouble you," he said in his soft voice.

"It's alright, buchou," Renji said. "By the way, tell me if anyone comes, and I'll shoot them for you."

"…" Yukimura said. Well, he didn't say anything, but. Yeah. He turned away from Renji trying to block his WTH expression when he saw Sanada standing a couple of feet in front of them.

"Sanada! Come join our small tea ceremony!"

"Buchou, I don't think a tea ceremony is appro—"

"Sanada? Fukubuchou?! WHERE!?" Renji said as he turned his head around wildly (but not wildly enough to do a 360) trying to "sense" where Sanada was.

"I'm over here, try opening your eyes for once in your life…"

"AH HA! YOU'RE 110 DEGREES TO THE RIGHT!" He pointed the gun in that direction, and shot. But missed.

"Heh, you missed by a mile."

"Dammit. Stay still, fukubuchou!"

"I am."

In fact, Sanada was standing EXACTLY 2 feet in front of Renji.

"Neh, Renji, you don't have to get Sanada. I'm sure he wouldn't get us. Right?"

"Yeah. Sure. Uh-huh."

"BUT! I have a good reason why we should get him."

"Which is…?"

"Our team is probably LOSING!"

"…"

"Oh well. It's okay if you get me. I'll just get you back later."

"Okay. Renji, hand me the laser gun."

"Where are you buchou?" Renji turned around, with the gun in his hand, and whacked Yukimura's head.

"ACK!"

"GASP! YUKIMURRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"Buchou! I am so sorry! Are you okay?"

"Ah… hai. I'm fine. It's just gonna leave a small bruise…"

But it wasn't small. The bruise on Yukimura's forehead was the size of a small ping-pong ball.

"RENJI! YOU IDIOT! CAN'T YOU OPEN YOUR EYES FOR ONCE!?"

"I'm… I'm sorry, buchou… I … can't…"

"YES YOU CAN YOU—"

"No, I can't."

"Why not, Renji?"

"Well. You see. When I was small, I accidentally poked myself in the eyes. So hard that we had to call the hospital and numb the pain with ice cubes. Yes, in my eyes. It really did hurt, until they decided that it was better for me to just eat huge amounts of ice cream and get brain-frozen. So after that, being the young genius I was, I decided that the best way to protect my retinas and pupils was to keep my eyes closed."

Crickets chirped as Tumbleweed blew by. With our little prince chasing after it, of course.

"So, you don't want to open your eyes just cuz you don't want to."

"Exactly."

"…"

"Come back here you cheeky tumbleweed!" said Teapot from the background as he chased his Tumbleweed again.

rikkairoxmysox whirled around, nailed Ryoma with his laser gun, totally pwned him, then finished turning, coming to a stop right in front of TrueHeart.

"But still, Renji, you should at least watch out for Yukimura-buchou."

"Fine, fukubuchou…"

Renji then decided to open his eyes. In front of rikkairoxmysox were the most HIDEOUS PAIR OF EYES HE HAD EVER SEEN. They were red (redder than Kirihara in a spiderman suit), with huge blue and purple veins popping out of them, and he had yellow irises. On top of that, he had no pupils at all.

"I SEE YOU, FUKUBUCHOU."

Rikkairoxmysox winced, and let out a small squeak of horror.

"WERE YOU ALWAYS THIS UGLY?" inquired Renji, so ever politely.

"Sanada? Is anything wrong?" TrueHeart asked.

Renji turned around to face TrueHeart, about to answer his question. And he did. Rather quickly. Without having to say anything.

"Oh… my."

Yukimura turned pale, then fainted at the sight of the ugly eyes. And no, these ugly eyes won't turn out like the ugly little duckling. These eyes will STAY UGLY.

"YUKIMURAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"

* * *

Note from the AuthorS:

Feather: Heh, I joined in at the last half… starting from Renji's story. Ice cubes… Hehe.

Purple: Ew.

Feather:… Maybe I should make the description of Renji's eyes more dynamic and extreme. What do you think…?

Purple: (squeaks in horror)


	12. Where someone sings their own single

Target the eighth - wig-needed

Wig-needed alias Jackal Kuwahara wandered throughout the play area. So far, he had shot 7 people, and was shot 2 times.

"I guess I'm really good at this!" He beamed silently.

He continued walking around until he turned a corner and bumped into someone. Or rather, he bumped into some_thing_, before he bumped into some_one_. That something felt quite… sticky. And it smelled rather mint-y… Say, don't you think that might be bubble gum? Oh! It is! And it's all over wig-needed's head!

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

The someone he bumped into spat. "Eww! What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"…Marui?"

"Jackal?"

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING!" they screamed at each other.

"NOOOOOOOOO! MY LOVELY BALD HEAD! RIGHT AFTER I JUST SHAVED IT!"

"Tch. Yeah. Like. Yesterday!" said BubbleGumBoy.

"No! I just did! A minute ago!"

Marui, alias BubbleGumBoy, popped his bubble. "You mean you SHAVED, HERE?"

"Duh!" And with that, wig-needed whipped out a battery-operated shaver.

BubbleGumBoy just… stood there… amazed at how pathetic his doubles partner really was.

"Dude, no need to carry that around. Hair takes, like, at least 24 hours to grow."

"No, it doesn't!" Jackal rubbed his scalp. "OH MY GOODNESS! Look! I can feel one right now!"

BubbleGumBoy strained his eyes to try and see under the dark UV lights. "Uh, there's nothing there."

"Yes there is!"

"You mean that black little stubby thing right there?" Marui poked his head.

"Yes!"

"Whoa, how… sensitive are your fingers…?"

Jackal ignored the question and pressed the button to turn on his shaver, the Venus8500Macintosh457Doogle.8. Except, the Venus8500Macintosh457Doogle.8 wasn't turning on.

"DAMMIT! IT'S OUT OF JUICE!"

"Juice? Can I have some? My glucose level's running low-- "

"I meant BATTERY POWER, dimwit!"

"Oh."

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I need batteries!"

Marui sighed. "And HOW MANY TIMES did I tell you NOT to shave before every single tennis game where your head was as shiny as Kikumaru's teeth in the sunlight?"

"Uh… once? And that was now!"

Marui sighed again, and blew another bubble. "Maybe you could find batteries in here. Someone could be running around here with an mp3 player or something…"

Jackal thought. And thought. And thought. Then, somewhere in his brain, a light-bulb clicked on.

"AH-HA! I know who would have batteries!" He exclaimed just before taking off.

"Wait! Jackal! Do you have any candy!?"

But it was too late. Jackal had already run off to find someone. Who was it? Nobody knew but him.

Soon, he bumped into someone as he was running at full speed. That someone was just the person he was looking for.

"KAMIO! KAMIO!" he cried, almost sounding like he was praising him. But, Kamio, alias theRhythm, did not seem to be listening…

"Mesameru kyou kose rizumu ni noru ZE!"

" Uh… Kamio?"

"CAN'T STOP CRAZY HEART-O!"

"Kamio…"

"EHH! Oh! Jackal! Hi!"

"Neh, could I borrow your mp3 player for a moment?"

"Pourquoi?"

"Robitussen."

"I said "why" in French."

"OH! BECAUSE!…. because I need it for a sec!"

"Err… Alright then."

Reluctantly, Kamio shut off his mp3 player, which, for the record, was one of those Sony NWS203FS.

"Now, then, little buddy, be good for Jackal-san, okay?" he chirped to his NWS203FS.

Jackal sweatdropped as he watched Kamio listen for his NWS203FS's response.

"Oh, really? And then what?" Kamio asked his NWS203FS.

"AHEM!"

"Ah, yes, here you go Ja - HEY!!"

Jackal grabbed the NWS203FS, popped out the battery and stuffed it into his razor. He immediately started shaving his head.

"Arigatou gozaimasu, Kamio," Jackal handed back the empty NWS203FS.

"Wha… But..."

Jackal picked up his gun, and laser-ed Kamio. "HASTA LA VISTA, BABY!"

And with that, Jackal walked off, holding the Venus8500Macintosh457Doogle.8 close to his heart, leaving Kamio behind to sob over the death of his mp3 player.

* * *

A note from the authors:  
Purple: Hello! Long time no see... or, err, write for that matter. ;; School has been so busy-ful, but now that it's March Break, we were finally able to complete this chapter! So. Enjoy!  
Feather: No comment.  
Purple: Yes. She did actually say that. XD 


End file.
